theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Origins: Dentface
So, you really want to know my story? The story of the “force sensitive” bounty hunter? Its not exactly a happy tale. This is a preliminary draft, and is not finished. 1: Childhood My story begins on the remote planet of Ahakista, a newly discovered “pleasure planet”. Many entrepreneurs flocked to the planet’s tropical zones, hoping to start up casinos or resorts. The Hutt Cartel also established a larger presence as time went on. When the war between the Empire and the Republic started, a few diplomats, and some Jedi were sent to the planet to monitor for Imperial activity. The Hutts hadn’t proclaimed neutrality at the time, and the Republic wanted to make sure they could win the Hutts’ allegiance before the Empire could. As the war intensified, the diplomats eventually went back to Coruscant to handle civil unrest, while most of the Jedi who were assigned to Ahakista were moved closer to the battlefield. Slowly, the Republic’s presence on the planet dwindled until only two young Jedi were left. These two Jedi were my parents. As the war dragged on, the Jedi Council’s contact with the planet dwindled, and my parents were left to their own devices. They became very close, fell in love, and had two children. My brother and I. I don’t remember much of my time on Ahakista, as I was only six when we left the planet. Most of the stuff I have told you has come from stories I heard from my father. Since I was so young, I only remember tiny little things, and they’re hard to recall. I remember being trained on the beach. My mother would teach my brother and I how to lift objects with the force. It would be small things, like rocks, or a tree branch. My brother Jorvus was a few years older than me, and had more training. I remember one time, he even lifted me into the sky. 2: Tython The time I spent on Ahakista with my family was probably the happiest, albeit the shortest part of my life. It ended abruptly, with a series of events I will never forget. We were on the beach one morning, just like any other day. We heard a ship land on a platform behind us, and thought nothing of it. Many of the resort owners have supplies brought in from off-world. Some strange men in robes came out of the ship, and were walking briskly towards us. I didn’t know it at the time, but these men were Jedi sent by the council for a surprise inspection. Beyond this point, I remember everything clearly. The men came up, shouting at my parents. “You’ve broken the Jedi code! You have no idea what you’ve done!” My father shouted back at them, and some other men grabbed me and my brother. They dragged us into the ship, and locked each of us in a room alone. I screamed for what seemed like hours, calling for my mother. The ship arrived at Tython, and we were taken out of our rooms and moved into the Jedi Temple. We were taken to a big room, where the Jedi Council sat. Some temple guards sat me and my brother down in front of the council. Two guards kept their hands forcefully down on our shoulders, so we couldn’t run. Our parents were walked in, and were seated beside us. One of the council members spoke up in an accusatory tone. “Dorman Cardan, Liara Forr you two are hereby excommunicated from the Jedi Order. You both are to leave this temple, and planet at once. Your two children are to remain here and start their training.” “You can’t do this!”, said my father. “The decision has already been made, you must leave now.”, said the council member. I remember being absolutely terrified. I wouldn’t see my parents ever again. “At least... at least give us an hour to say goodbye.”, said my mother. The council nodded in agreement, and all four of us were taken to a private room in the back of the temple. “These bastards won’t get away with this”, my father said. “We’re gonna leave, all four of us.” “And where will we go?”, said my mother. “You know what they do to people who kidnap younglings. They won’t stop hunting us. We’d have to be on the move constantly. That’s no life for our children. Besides, they will be safer here. The training program is good, and they won’t be harmed. And, I don’t think it would be good for me to run either, with the baby on the way.” “I told you not to mention that! They’ll keep you here until you have the baby if they find out.” I was bewildered. My mother hadn’t told us that she was expecting another child. As the hour came to an end, my father grew even angrier. “I don’t care what you think. I’m getting them out of here. They aren’t going to be taken away from me!” To temple guards were outside the door, and overheard what he said. They came in, and abruptly ended the goodbyes. My father was erratic, and the guards kept him locked in the room. Us three were taken out to the entrance of the temple. My mother knelt down, and kissed each of us on the forehead. “Be strong for me”, she said. She turned around, and walked out of the temple. That was the last I ever saw of her. 3: Training I was separated from my brother, and taken to another room in the temple. There were no lights on in the room, and the only light I could see was in the crack of the door. I began to quietly sob. I missed my mother, my father, the lovely beach. Everything had been taken away from me, and I was just a small child. A few hours later an old lady came into my room. “Hello youngling.”, she said in a stern voice. She was one of the more traditional Jedi, and absolutely despised children who came from Jedi love affairs. “I don’t know why you deserve to be here, you little snake. But I will be in charge of you until you are up to speed with the other students your age.” We spent months training, all in vain. I was terrified the entire time, and I could not use the force in any way. Every day, her techniques would be in vain. When she failed to successfully teach me something, she would hit me. This occurrence was quite frequent, since I didn’t respond to any training. “You’re pathetic!”, she said. “Were your parents even Jedi? You can’t even levitate a simple leaf!”. She struck me across the face, and her nails dug into my chin. The wound began to bleed, and I began to cry. She smiled, turned off the lights of my room, went outside and locked the door. That night, I huddled up in my bed, sobbing. I remembered my mother’s face, how she smiled at me those many months ago. I curled up and fell asleep. 4: Escape A few hours later, I awoke to a loud noise. Someone was trying to break my door down. Just seconds later, they succeeded. A man in a dark cloak came up close to me. I was terrified, unsure who they were. The man then took off his hood. It was my father. I smiled for the first time in weeks. “Rowan, I’m here to get you and your brother out of here.”, he said. I hugged him, and he picked me up. We walked out of the room, and down another hall. He knocked a second door down, and my brother was there, quietly reading a book. He had been treated much better than me in his time here. “Jorvus, its time to go. I have your brother, we’re leaving Tython.” “But, didn’t mom say to stay here?”, he said. “I know what she said, but this is no place for you two.”, my father said. “I like it here though. Everyone is so nice.” “It isn’t safe here, Jorvus. Let’s go.” My brother begrudgingly agreed, and we snuck our way to a ship parked outside the temple. Just as we were about to enter the ship, someone at the temple’s entrance began shouting. “That man’s taking two younglings!”. My father shoved us into the ship, and started to pilot it. Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Shadow Origins Category:SWTOR Category:Fiction Category:Shadow Fiction